New Start
by Penguin Worshiper
Summary: This will be a shadamyson story and it is mostly about Sonic leaving Amy heartbroken again and Shadow comes to the rescue! Also, Amy is having some guy trouble that could change what she thinks about Sonic and Shadow. Who will she choose? Ratings may change later on! :3
1. Chapter 1

**New Start Chapter 1**

On a sunny afternoon, a pretty pink hedgehog was walking through the park in search of her famous blue hedgehog.'I wonder if Sonic is by the Chili dog stand again' the pink hedgehog happily wondered.

Just thinking of her Sonic made her want to hug him even more!'This time you will go on a date with me Soniku I am sure of it this time' the determined pink hedgehog thought. She then saw the chilly dog stand not to far away with a blue hedgehog sitting on a bench with a chilly dog in each hand.

"Sonikuu!" Amy yelled for Sonic's attention. Sonic's head looked up to see a pink hedgehog run his way.'Oh no,not now.' he thought.

"Look Amy it's not a good time right now." Sonic said angrily.

"But this will only take a minute." the pink hedgehog whined.

"Fine, what do you want." Sonic asked angry that his chilly dog moment was ruined.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to Twinkle Park with me tonight." Amy asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever." Sonic said bringing his attention back to his chilly dogs.

"Yay! Meet you there at 7:00 PM.K?" the pink hedgehog said excited.

Sonic just nodded his head and took a huge bite out of his chili dog as Amy walked home excited that her Sonic finally agreed to go on a date with her.

"I wonder what I should wear?" the pink hedgehog asked herself walking home.

_**  
**__**To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...New Start Chapter 2

As Amy was walking home thinking what to wear , she didn't notice that a mysterious dark figure was stalking her from the top of a building close to her.

"Doctor Eggman I have information about the target." the dark figure said through his watch.

"Well, what is it ?" Eggman asked

"It seems that the pink hedgehog has a date with that blue blur of a faker." the figure said to Eggman seeming that the figure had heard their conversation.

"Good. This is your chance to gain her trust. First, you must follow her to their date, which Sonic will not go to and leave her there alone as usual. Secondly, you must come out of your hiding place and try to comfort her when she is crying, and to gain her trust you WILL hang out with her for her to believe that you are a good guy now and she may reveal some information of the powers of the Master Emerald. You will not fail me, understood?" Eggman questioned.

"Understood" the figure replied, and with that they both logged off of their watches and waited for the plan to begin.

Meanwhile

Amy was trying to figure out what she should wear on their date. She thought of wearing something flirty and girly, like wearing a blue top, white mini skirt, pony tail tied up by a blue ribbon, with some black flats girly make up and Or something dark and edgy, like wearing some leather jacket with a black top under it, black boots, and some blue jeans with make up and straight hair

"Hmm, which should I choose?" Amy asked herself.


	3. Chapter 3

New Start Chapter 3

Soon the pink hedgehog was waiting for Sonic to arrive to their date at Twinkle Park. Also, Amy has decided to go with the dark and edgy style of clothes. Sooner or later, Amy was pacing around the bench at the entrance on Twinkle Park.

'Oohh, where could he be, he is 10 minutes late. Should've knew he was gonna ditch me again!' Amy thought angrily.

Blood red eyes watched the pink hedgehog throw a tantrum about her date being ruined.

'Ha, foolish girl. Well, I guess I should get on with my mission.' while behind a bush, the mysterious figure thought while smirking.

Amy then heard the bushes rustle, and started to freak out.

"Who's there?" Amy asked scared out of her mind. So she got out her Pikko Hammer ready to smash anyone who would come out of those bushes

"Relax Rose, it's just me." the figure said.

"Shadow? I can't believe you're alive!" Amy squealed excited that Shadow was alive.

"Of course I am, I'm the Ulimated Life Form." Shadow snorted proudly.

"Right. Well I'm really glad that you're okay. We've been pretty sad when you died a year ago, but we've pulled through." Amy said sweetly looking up at Shadow.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Shadow asked Amy.

"Everybody. The whole team." Amy simply said

"Huh, I see. Any way what are you doing outside Twinkle Park?" Shadow asked innocently pretending that HE wasn't the figure that has spied on her for a month by now.

"Well, you see I was waiting for Sonic for our date but, I think he just ditched me again." Amy said sadly

"Well, I guess I could hang out with, I mean for today only" Shadow said taking pity on her .'When will she ever learn." Shadow thought.

"Really? Would you do that for me?" Amy said looking up at Shadow with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure, why not? I got nothing better to do." Shadow said looking down at Amy's beautiful face. 'Wait did I just think that' Shadow thought.

"Well, thanks for trying to make me feel better." Amy said sincerely. As she started to walk towards the Twinkle Park entrance.

Amy looked back at Shadow, "Well come on then, Twinkle Park is this way. I'll even pay for you." Amy said.

"Alright I'm coming.", Shadow said. "No need to be pushy." Shadow whispered the last part.

"What was that?" Amy asked looking over her shoulder to give Shadow a warning look.

"Nothing, nothing." Shadow said while slightly smirking.

"Well, Twinkle Park is this way." Amy said leading the way, excited that someone was actually joining her to Twinkle Park. More like forced. XD

While walking behind her, Shadow started to noticed how she matured from the last time he saw her. Not just mentally but also physically. Her curves and breast has grown, her hair has grown longer as well. And the style of clothes she chose to wear.

'Hmm, maybe this isn't so bad after all.' Shadow thought with a smirk on his face, jogging to catch up with Amy.

"Hold up Rose.." Shadow exclaimed catching up to the pink hedgy.

"Well, you got to be faster to catch up with me." Amy said with a wink and sped up to get in line to pay.

When they were next in line, Shadow felt guilty making Amy pay.

' I'll make it up to her..' Shadow thought while looking at Amy.

Once Amy paid, they walked towards the gates of Twinkle Park to hear the laughter of children and the chatter of people. They could also smell the foods from restaurants inside. They soon saw bright, colorful lights from tons of rides…..

As the two hedgehogs made their way through Twinkle Park, they started to make their way to a bench near by and sat down.

"So, what do want to do first?" Shadow asked trying to break the silence.

"Umm, how about we go on some scary rides first?" Amy suggested.

"Sure" was all Shadow said as they started to make their way to some haunted looking rides.

When they got on, the ride started to move towards a haunted house. Amy started to jump in her seat as a scary figure with a knife popped out of nowhere in front of her. However, Shadow was completely unscarred about what was happening around him while Amy was clinging on to him for dear safety.

Finally the ride was over, but Amy was still clinging on to him.

" Umm, can you get off me please?" Shadow asked but he didn't want this weird felling he was getting from his stomach when she was hugging him.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Amy said blushing. So they decide to go on something more fun and exciting. (or at least Amy did.)So the day went on with riding some of the fun rides. Also, for the first time in Shadow's life he was actually enjoying himself.

" Oh, let's go on that one!" Amy said pointing to the Tunnel of Love where all the couples went for a romantic time.

"There is no way I am riding in that with you!" Shadow said nervously.

"Why not? Sonic never wanted to ride with me, not even on my birthdays!" Amy said sadly with her head hung low.

Shadow thought for a second before making up his mind, " Okay fine, but only this time. Understood?"

Amy just nodded excited that someone was going with someone on the Tunnel of Love.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

New Start Ch. 4

IM BACKK XD

OH! By the way here are the ages :3

Amy-15

Sonic-16

Shadow- lets just say he is 16 also

Characters belong to Sega

'I can't believe I'm doing this' Shadow thought, as he walked with Amy to the Tunnel of Love.

As Amy and Shadow walked in the Tunnel of Love's entrance, they sat down on a boat that had hearts, streamers, and had rose petals that were red and pink. After they sat down they waited till the boat started to move forward.

As they started to see all the lovey-dovey stuff on the sides of the place and on the roof of the tunnel, Shadow started to feel really awkward about the Tunnel of Love.

Amy, however loved the decorations in the Tunnel of Love.

"Wow it's more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Thank you Shadow, for bringing me here." Amy said sincerely looking at Shadow with her beautiful eyes sparkling in the dim lights.

Shadow just looked at her with a nervous smile and nodded weakly with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"No problem Rose." Shadow said softly, ' Wow her eyes are beautiful. Wait, did I just think that?' Shadow thought.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you, what do you see in that Faker anyway?" Shadow asked as he started to snap out of his daze.

"Well ", Amy started to say, "I have always admired his kind, caring, heroic personality. Also his beautiful eyes that sparkle when he sees a chili dog." Amy said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, are you sure you didn't fall in love with him just because he saved your life?" Shadow asked.

"What! No of course not!" Amy said but didn't believe herself completely as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Why would say that? You know what let's just forget this conversation. Ok?" Amy said as she turned around.

"Sure." Shadow whispered as he started to feel bad for making her sad.

As Amy turned around to look at the decorations, she didn't notice Shadow scooting closer to her with a blush on his face.

After 10 seconds Amy started to notice Shadow closer to her than usual.

"Um, Shadow? Can I have a little bit of space?" Amy asked with a nervous expression on her face.

"Sure." Shadow said and only scooted a tiny bit to the side opposite of Amy.

"Ah, thanks?" Amy said questionably.

"So, what do you want to after this?" Shadow said while stretching out his arms then 'accidentally' put his arm around her to make her feel better.

"How about we walk around to look at the rides?" Amy said as she started to feel uncomfterable with Shadow starting at her strange. 'Why is he acting like this?' Amy thought to herself.

To Be Continued~~~


End file.
